Heart of Crown - Oneshots
by jseah
Summary: A collection of oneshots I may be inspired to write based on the deck building game Heart of Crown.


_A/N: Based off an actual game VS AI I played (as Klam-Klam)_

 _How I translated the game mechanics:_

 _Money - Resources_

 _Purchasing - Commit resources to restore the damage from the succession war_

 _First time draw - Restoration work complete_

 _Gain Succession Point - Consolidate / Publicly declare political support_

 _20 Succession Points - Coronation Ceremony and Queen Candidacy declaration_

 _30 SP Instant Win - Create a functional parliament and begin ruling_

* * *

Magic sparkled brightly, dancing between fingertips, back and froth.

"It's ready. "

"Hai, onee-chan. "

The two sisters spread their arms, the wave of magic enclosing the entire territory at once. The world outside darkened and slowed to a crawl.

"Wow, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," the Duke said, watching them from behind.

"Of course it'ld work. Lain and Shion are the best magicians in the country!" the blue haired sister puffed out her chest.

"Tortellin, time. "

The Duke nodded and turned to face the crowded market square, "right! We mustn't waste the effort of you girls. Get the construction supplies! They have given us time! Let's work hard to repair this city to support the princesses!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

"Onee-chan, enough support. "

"Really?! We've also run out of magic. Then let's perform a Coronation Ceremony immediately!"

* * *

Lulunasaika sighed, "knowledge alone cannot make a strong kingdom. "

"And your playing in the dirt is unbecoming of a princess. "

The Dukes and Senators watching the politest screaming match they had ever seen between the two princesses were greatly regretting letting them meet now.

"Emergency news!" a panting messenger ran into the room without knocking. "Princess Twins Lain and Shion have declared a coronation ceremony! They're going to crown themselves queen next month!"

"What?!" Lulunasaika shot out of her seat. She blinked and cleared her throat, suddenly reverting to her 'elegant princess mode'.

"How did they gather so much support so fast? The last I heard they were still two major regions from getting a faction together. "

Bergamotte adjusted her glasses, "there were reports of their magic before. Did they deploy their abilities?"

"Ha-hai. " The messenger stuttered, "Duke Tortellin's territory was restored in less than three days. "

There was a short period of silence.

"They're going to be queen, aren't they?" Bergamotte said, fingers twitching as she counted their political support.

"... yeah, neither of us can gather enough support in time. "

Bergamotte frowned, "what about Klam-chan? I hear she has sent support to many Dukes too. "

Lulunasaika sighed, "that girl? She spreads her money around to gain favour but almost none of the Dukes she has supported have declared for her in turn. Honestly, with the way she's developed her villages, she could have crowned herself queen last month if she would just solidify her politics. I sometimes wonder what she's even doing. No, she has less support than us. Lain and Shion will become queen. "

* * *

"Aaaaa, what do I do? What do I do?"

The scene in Klam-Klam's southern estate was pure chaos. The little princess tore through her rooms, scattering precious stones and masterwork paintings like confetti. "Duke Macaron! Duke Macaron!"

She burst into the study, "Duke Macaron! What do I do?"

The Duke who had first pledged himself to her support looked up from his desk and sighed, "you can't do anything. You're last in the race to the crown, princess. If you wanted to be queen, you should have been gathering political support, not spending your time buying every little thing that catches your eye. "

"But... but my shopping! My gold... too shiny..."

A knock on the open door of the study attracted their attention to the princess's butler. "Hime-sama, the restoration work is done. "

Klam-Klam perked up, a glint in her eye, "really?"

"Hai. Your trading ship just arrived with the last batch of gems. "

"Huhuhu... kakakaka! Yes, perfect, just perfect! Come, Duke Macaron! Let's show them the power of my money!"

* * *

The gathering in the castle's hall was full of supporters of the Princess Twins.

"And so, with majority support, we crown-"

The speaker was interrupted when the large double doors slammed open.

" _Ouch! How heavy is that door?_ Hold it right there!" a voice shouted across the court.

"Klam-Klam?" Lain opened her eyes and glared at the intruder.

And promptly paled.

Klam-Klam stood in the doorway, escorted by her entourage and the sole Duke Macaron who supported her. But on top of her head was a crown. A certain old crown that was thought to have been lost in the chaos of Emperor Hellard's death.

It didn't look battered and worn like it should have, in fact it looked just as regal as everyone in the court had remembered it at the height of Imperial glory.

Klam-Klam cackled again, before the crown dropped in front of her eyes. She pushed it back.

"How can you be queen if you don't have the Imperial Crown! I, Princess of the South Seas, Klam-Klam, declare myself as Queen-Candidate! With this, it is my victory!" the little girl grinned up at the gathered nobles before the crown slipped over her eyes again.

"Mm, no support," Shion's mutter was only heard by Lain but her sister was all that mattered.

"You may have the Crown, but we have the support of the noble court!" Lain shouted back. .

Klam-Klam pushed back the heavy crown, "fine, then we'll just have to see who gets a full parliament first!"

"We already-"

Lain's retort was cut off when Shion tugged her sleeve. "Nobles, swaying. "

Indeed, the crown was a major symbol of Imperial authority, even Lain and Shion's supporting Dukes and Senators were looking unsure. Luckily, none changed sides.

"Fine, we still have more support, we'll get there first! Let's go, Shion!"

* * *

 **Royal Newspaper Service - Special Report Edition**

 **Coronation Ceremony Interrupted! Royal Race to the Throne begins!**

In a surprise twist of events, Princess of the South Seas Klam-Klam has come from behind to declare her candidacy to the throne in direct competition with Princess Twins Lain and Shion! What's more, the Imperial Crown has been found and is currently on Princess Klam-Klam's head! Finding and restoring the Crown to its former glory with her considerable resources, Princess Klam-Klam proves the strength of her claim to be the most worthy Queen!

Now with two candidates for the Imperial Throne, both sides must gather enough political support to create their own government and begin their rule. Whoever manages to do so will be powerful enough to declare herself Queen immediately!

Who will win in this breathtaking race to the throne? Citizens, let us know in our Letters to the Princesses special edition next week!

* * *

Klam-Klam bounded into the Duke's office. "Yosh! Let's gather support! I'll go see who needs more resources-"

"No more shopping for Hime-sama," her butler said from behind her.

"What?! But what about the Large City? How am I going to get more support from the Dukes if I don't give them more gold? Right? We need more gold if we're going to gather support, right?"

Her shock and dismay, like someone had taken away her favourite teddy bear, almost made Macaron grin as he remembered his own daughter. He quashed it out of respect.

"My princess, you already have enough potential support in your lands and pledges. " He reassured her, "You just need to consolidate them into a parliament. Here's letters of introduction to Pennedo and Fettucini Dukedoms, their restoration work is finishing soon, they just need to declare for you. With their support and the Imperial Crown, no one will contest your claim. Duke Ravio's territory restoration might happen first but I doubt it. "

"But... but my shinies? What about my capitalism?" her eyes begged him.

No... no no, he had to be strong for his princess! "No, hime-sama. No shopping until you become queen, now sit down. I'll guide you how to organize the public support and noble functions. "

Klam-Klam turned her teary gaze to her butler but the aged man remained cruel and unmoving.

"Noooo, my shopping!"

* * *

"Magic?"

Lain pouted, "we're out. The artifact won't recharge until next year. That'll be way too late. "

She rocked on the edge of the office table, "Aaaa! That Klam-Klam just had to interrupt us! Now even our last Duke is not enough. We need one more Duke and we'll have enough to form a ruling parliament! But we already spent our money and magic!"

"Onee-chan, Royal Maids. Let's hire. Maids of the Palace, nobles will follow. "

"Oh! Good idea, Shion! We're almost there! One or two contingent of the Royal Maids should be enough!" Lain jumped off the table and pumped her fist in the air, "Queenship, here we come!"

* * *

"Kakaka! Witness the power of my money!" Klam-Klam grinned as she climbed up the steps to the Imperial Palace. "With my gold and resources, I have restored the Imperial Capital! See my bridges! My workshops! My aqueducts! Princess Twins! Look upon my works and despair!"

The Duke followed behind her as she ran through the palace to the throne room. Plopping herself down on the huge marble throne, and balancing the crown on her head, Klam-Klam surveyed her court.

It was rather empty.

The massive audience room was made to hold all the nobles of the Empire. A half-size Klam-Klam and one Duke Macaron barely occupied a fraction of the space.

"Where's everyone?" she asked, swinging her legs on the edge of the hard stone seat. "Come on! I have a shiny capital city right here! Aren't they going to recognize me as queen?"

Duke Macaron sighed, "Princess Klam-Klam, your work at the capital is certainly impressive and I'm sure most of the courtiers will be swayed. But a country is about the people, not a fancy crown, buildings or even land. You still need to gather your support. "

She grumbled noisily, "I already sent them resources ages ago! What are they doing? Do they need more gold? I have more gold!"

"You still need to attend their functions, Pennedo was looking forward to your attendance last month. Why didn't you go?"

Klam-Klam huffed, adjusting the crown, "but those functions are boring! Where's the trade? The merchant ships? The shiny shiny gold? They just want to dance and say stupid stuff! They don't even serve mowmow nuts at those balls. "

"Mowmow nuts are unbecoming of a princess," Duke Macaron sighed. Especially the way she liked to stuff her cheeks with them. "Why don't you invite them to your ball here at the Imperial Palace? Then at least you can control the menu. "

"Oh! Good idea! I'll go set it up now!" the princess jumped off the throne, the crown rolling off her head onto the floor. She stretched, trying to avoid the Duke's disapproving eyes as she rubbed her bottom. "What? That marble is really hard, okay? Hmm, I should commission an Imperial cushion made of the best fibre-"

"Ahem. "

"Fine! After I become queen!"

* * *

Klam-Klam fidgeted on the hard stone throne. The ball's dancers were graceful and elegant. Only to be expected of the best. Still, was she expected to dance? Did the Dukes want to embarrass her or something?

Maybe hiring professional dancers was a bad idea.

The throne room doors slammed open dramatically. Or it would have if it didn't just swing open slowly.

" _Darn it, what did she put in the doors, solid gold?!_ Princess Klam-Klam, your claim ends here! We have the support of another Duke and the contingent of Royal Maids!"

"Lain!" Klam-Klam sprang off the throne, secretly happy something interesting was happening, "you certainly have daring, to come to my palace in my city!"

"Ohoho! How will you even maintain your palace without the Royal Maids? Let's see you keep your noble support when your palace goes neglected!"

She scanned the huge retinue the Princess Twins had gathered behind them. No... it was not quite enough to form a parliament. Not that she had enough of the court for her own parliament either. "No, not yet! I can hire my own maids! I'll fund a whole new contingent!"

The twin grinned, "South Seas Princess! You'll never make it in time! We already have our own second Maid Corps in training!"

"Grr," growling was all Klam-Klam could come up with.

"Grr!" Lain obligingly growled back. The two small princesses glared at each other, noses almost touching, imaginary sparks flying between them. Shion... was off to the side, looking for rice dumplings in the buffet spread.

Duke Macaron sighed again, wondering just why he backed this kid. Right, the Firone money, that was why. He looked up to find the same slightly exasperated look on the faces of the Princess Twins supporters. Duke Tortellin gave him a wry smile he couldn't help returning.

The clash was interrupted as the doors opened again and in trooped a double block of courtiers and escorts. Two Ducal retinues.

"Hime-sama, apologies for our delay, but we are here now," the pair of regally dressed nobles at their heads came up to Klam-Klam and knelt.

The princess blinked at them, surprised at their sudden entrance. "Huh? Isn't it Pennedo and Fettuccini! Have you come to support my claim for the throne?"

"Hai! We have indeed come to declare our support for your candidacy!"

Fettuccini continued, "our territories have recovered with your financial support. As agreed, we will agree to serve as part of your court and hopefully your parliament. "

She clasped his hand suddenly, shining eyes meeting his, "oh! That's enough to form parliament! Yes, yes of course!" Klam-Klam whirled to face Lain, who was staring as if in shock.

The queen-candidate's smile grew to blinding proportions, "ha! With this, I have a parliament and my claim is uncontestable! I have the crown, the capital and the support of the whole Pastal farming Region! Kakaka! I will be queen!"

* * *

 **Three months later...**

Klam-Klam slumped over the desk, chewing the edge of the report with tears in her eyes.

"Jo-ou-sama! Our magic report is ready!" Without fanfare, Lain burst into the room. Shion was dragged along behind her, still munching on a stick of rice dumplings.

"Jo-ou-sama! The Dukes are requesting an audience next week. Their territory reports are complete for your review!" Lulunasaika followed them in, sparing the twins a short glance.

Barely a second passed before... "Jo-ou-sama! The Imperial Research Institute has been organized. You need to authorize these expenditures to fix the damage from the crisis!" Bergamotte added her own voice to the increasingly crowded office.

Queen Klam-Klam buried her head into the nest of paper spread across the desk. "Aaa... my shopping time! Where has my shopping time gone?!"


End file.
